Shiro's slightly insane New Year's Party
by Shiro Amayagi
Summary: New Years fic, New Years fic, whee!!! See some familiar faces and a couple of new ones in the "House of Insanity"!!! Okay, so what if I'm late? I couldn't upload the story because AOL is evil...


New Year's fic, woohoo!!! Ah well, here goes. Everybody that was in the last fic will be there plus some other people.  
WARNINGS: Quite a few references from Akiko and Elena's fics, and little bit of shounen-ai, all in good fun though. Go to the favourite authors section in my bio and look up the name "Alex". That's Elena and Akiko's account. Read "War of the Kitchens" and "Ivan's Dance Club" if you want to understand what I mean. You may want to read my Christmas Party fic also.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, DDR, Lufia, or Golden Sun. I just own Shiro, Sir Magus, the Quacking Cow, and the phrase "bored marks". Well, I guess I own myself...  
  
~***~  
  
Somewhere in between reality and the imagination only a three year old could have...  
  
Shiro: Well, the Christmas party went well...New Year's Eve time...  
  
Sir Magus: New Year's party, New Year's party, whee!!!  
  
Hiltz: Oh shut up, Sir Magus.  
  
Sir Magus: Whee!!! Whee!!! Whee!!!  
  
CC Prozen: You gave him candy, didn't you?  
  
Shiro: He got into the safe...  
  
Hiltz: Whatever...well, I just remembered, you forgot to invite Plink to the Christmas party.  
  
Sir Magus: *has temporarily un-hyperized himself* Yeah, actually I planned on it, but her name was on the second page of the list of names/phone numbers, and I forgot there was a second page, so I forgot to actually invite her...but she's coming this time.  
  
CC Prozen: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Shiro: Bad Kaiser!!! You need to be punished!!! Wait, that gives me an idea...just sit right there, Prozen. *puts a sign on the door that says "Reserved for CC Prozen and Plink" while laughing maniacally*  
  
CC Prozen: ...  
  
Shiro: Prozen?  
  
CC Prozen: ...  
  
Shiro: Prozen? *waves hand in front his face*  
  
CC Prozen: ...  
  
Shiro: Stop using bored marks!!!  
  
CC Prozen: Can I say it, Hiltz?  
  
Hiltz: No.  
  
CC Prozen: Please?  
  
Hiltz: No.  
  
CC Prozen: *big chibi eyes* Please?  
  
Hiltz: ...Fine. *walks off mumbling "That's so scary it's cute..." while sipping some coffee*  
  
CC Prozen: Thanks. *rocking back and forth dangerously* My life is over, over, over, my life is over, I'm going to die. *repeats it several times*  
  
Shiro: Hiltz...  
  
Hiltz: *turns around* What'd I do?  
  
Shiro: You got him started saying it.  
  
Hiltz: So?  
  
Shiro: That's your line. Prozen shouldn't say it.  
  
Hiltz: Why do you care?  
  
Shiro: Because it's my house.  
  
Hiltz: And that makes you God?  
  
Shiro: If you think I'm God, they'll have a hoedown in hell when you get there...  
  
Hiltz: Then what does that make you?  
  
Shiro: An author.  
  
Reise: Where's Specular?  
  
Shiro: Running from Spectral. I tried telling him that Dei himself couldn't get inside to steal him, but...  
  
Reise: Yeah, I know, he's worse than Wain.  
  
Hiltz: Who are Wain and Dei?  
  
Sir Magus: You were spending some "quality time" with Biowolf while Shiro and I got sucked into the Lufia world through my Gameboy and Reise managed to get transported with us. It was funny watching Wain try to figure out which girl was Seena.  
  
Shiro: That was a riot, wasn't it?  
  
Reise: Well he didn't touch YOUR thigh!!!  
  
Shiro: That's why I tell you not to look over my shoulder when I play Gameboy...you got sucked in with us for doing that...  
  
Reise: Good point. *the cow quacks*  
  
Sir Magus: The door!!!  
  
Bit: I got it, I got it!!! *falls into a bear trap*  
  
Shiro: It's my house, I'll answer the door.  
  
Hiltz: Answer my question first!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Wain's a moron and Dei's a thief, both are characters in Lufia 3.  
  
Hiltz: Oh.  
  
Shiro: *answers the door* Hey Plink!!!  
  
CC Prozen: *runs for his life*  
  
Shiro: The food's on the table and as soon as you catch Prozen, there's a closet upstairs reserved just for you.  
  
Plink: Ooooh...closet... *charges off after CC Prozen*  
  
Everyone but Shiro and Plink: o_O  
  
Shiro: I have the flamethrower, so why do you persist on doing that?  
  
Everyone but Shiro and Plink: We don't know...  
  
Shiro: Alright, fine...  
  
The Quacking cow...doorbell...thingy: When do I get my raise?  
  
Shiro: Quit asking me about that!!! *turns him into a llama*  
  
The Quacking Cow, er, Llama...doorbell...thingy: Yay, I'm a llama again!!! Wait...  
  
Sir Magus: Shiro doesn't own The Emperor's New Groove!!!  
  
Shiro: Thank you, SM.  
  
Sir Magus: You're welcome!!! *the Llama quacks*  
  
Shiro: *answers the door* Hey Biowolf. Hi Shelly. Food's on the table, Hiltz is over on the couch, and GF Karl's upstairs getting ready. PG, guys, PG.  
  
Shelly: Of course.  
  
Biowolf: *pouts* Do I have to?  
  
Shiro: *stern look* Yes.  
  
Biowolf: ...Darn.  
  
Sir Magus: Oh Shelly...  
  
Shelly: The Ferrari? It's in your garage, good as new.  
  
Sir Magus: Whaddaya mean good as new?  
  
Shelly: Well, Biowolf kinda wrecked it, so we had to get it repaired...  
  
Sir Magus: WRECKED?! REPAIRED?!  
  
Shelly: We got a tune up for the engine...  
  
Sir Magus: Oh, nice save.  
  
Shiro: Whatever.  
  
GF Fiona: Oh hi, guys!!! *the Llama quacks*  
  
Shiro: I'll go answer the door. *does so* Hey Fire Fox. How ya doin Spectral? Food's on the table, GF Raven's running around proclaiming the apocalypse, and Reise is...  
  
Reise: Right here!!! C'mon Spectral!!!  
  
Spectral: *shrugs shoulders, grabs some food, and goes to sit down with Reise*  
  
Fire Fox: *goes to proclaim the apocalypse with GF Raven*  
  
Shiro: *opens the door even though the Llama didn't quack, to see Elena and Akiko* Oh hi, Elena, Akiko, what's up?  
  
Elena: Not much. Where's Alex?  
  
Shiro: Once everyone shows up, I'll bring him here.  
  
Akiko: Hi Shiro. So I guess the same goes for Isaac?  
  
Shiro: Yes. Food's on the table, and your guys will show up later. Uh, where's Bobbins?  
  
Akiko: I dunno...  
  
Shiro: Alright...  
  
Hiltz: Somebody save me!!! *the Llama quacks*  
  
Shiro: Gotta go answer the door. *does so* Hey, Schala. Hey, SLF.  
  
Schala85: Good evening, Shiro.  
  
Sick Little Fiend: Hi Shiro!!!  
  
Shiro: *holds up a tape recorder and pushes play*  
  
Tape Recorder: Food's on the table. Stoller's upstairs. GF O'Connell is at the PS2.  
  
Schala85: Freaky...  
  
Shiro: I have the Schala85 and SLF tape in there right now.  
  
SLF: You have a tape for both of us?  
  
Shiro: You were the only 2 people left, so I figured you were coming together.  
  
Schala85: Well, that makes sense, I suppose.  
  
(everybody sat there for awhile socializing, and then Plink finally stepped out of the closet with Prozen)  
  
Everyone but Shiro, SM, Spectral, Plink, and CC Prozen: o_O  
  
Spectral: *picks up his beloved flamethrower and points it at everyone that's o_O-ing*  
  
Shiro: Thanks.  
  
Elena: Can Alex come now? C'mon, you said that you'd bring the GS characters here when everybody showed up!!!  
  
Shiro: I forgot about that. *scribbles something on a notepad with the Magical Author's Pen®*  
  
The Golden Sun cast: *fall on the floor* What are we doing here?  
  
Shiro: You're supposed to be here. It's New Year's Eve party time.  
  
Elena: *glomps Alex*  
  
Isaac: *holds up a sign that says "don't touch me" and points at Akiko*  
  
Akiko: *pretends to cry*  
  
Isaac: *moves closer, and holds up a sign that says "I'm sorry" and points to Akiko*  
  
Akiko: It's alright!!! *glomps Isaac*  
  
Isaac: *sweatdrops*  
  
Ivan: What about my Dance Club?  
  
Shiro: That's a great idea, Ivan!!! We'll have the party there!!!  
  
Ivan: That's not really what I meant...  
  
Shiro: To the dance club!!! *scribbles something on a notepad with the Magical Author's Pen®*  
  
(everyone appeared in the Dance Club)  
  
At the Dance Club...  
  
Garet: Finally, I get to be a DJ again!!! *goes over to the turntables*  
  
Isaac: Finally, I get to talk again!!! *goes behind the bar*  
  
The Cops: *walk up to Isaac* You're under arrest for distribution of alcoholic beverages to minors, and for distribution of alcoholic beverages AS a minor.  
  
Isaac: We don't sell any alcoholic beverages.  
  
The Cops: Then why do you have beer on your menu?  
  
Isaac: *turns around* Picard, move your head!!!  
  
Picard: *does so*  
  
The Cops: Root beer?  
  
Akiko: Yes!!! My Isaac wouldn't sell beer to minors!!! *tries to glomp him, but is hit with a full blast of Hiltz's Anti Fangirl spray*  
  
Hiltz: Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
Akiko: *is unaffected* Who's the idiot that thought Anti-Fangirl spray would work on an author?  
  
Everyone but Isaac, Shiro, Akiko, and Hiltz: *point at Hiltz*  
  
Isaac: *sweatdrops* Nice try.  
  
Ivan: Will you people dance already?  
  
Everyone else: Oh yeah. *does so*  
  
Bobbins: *steps out from behind the stage curtain*  
  
Elena: *is still glomping Alex*  
  
Alex: Baggins, save me!!!  
  
Gollum: Bagginses?! We must see the Bagginses!!! We must get the precioussss...  
  
Shiro: I don't own Lord of the Rings!!!  
  
Bobbins: It's Bobbins, not Baggins!!! And what did you yell that out for...I don't even know your name!!!  
  
Shiro: I'm Shiro, the author. If I don't put something I don't own in the disclaimer and it's still mentioned, I have to disclaim it through the storyline.  
  
Bobbins: o_O  
  
Spectral: *picks up the flamethrower and points it at Bobbins*  
  
Gollum: The Bagginses made pyro mad!!!  
  
Bobbins: I've had just about enough of you. Die!!!  
  
Shiro: You can't do that, we'll get sued.  
  
Bobbins: Oh. Then I'll rephrase that. I've had just about enough of you. Vanish!!!  
  
Gollum: *vanishes*  
  
Lawyers: *appear and use Shiro's Triple Patented Deathglare at Bobbins and Shiro*  
  
Shiro: How dare you...come in here...after I already disclaimed that I don't own LotR, and Bobbins rephrased the "die" statement so that it would correspond with the law...and try to sue us...using MY Triple Patented Deathglare?! You have NO right to sue me for using something I don't own when you come in here and use something you don't own, and you're also violating area code by breaking and entering, because it's past closing time!!!  
  
Lawyers: Then why are you here?  
  
Shiro: Because we have permission from Ivan to be here!!!  
  
Lawyers: o_O  
  
Spectral: *picks up the flamethrower* Can I kill them now?  
  
Shiro: Yes, they can die.  
  
Spectral: *fires mercilessly*  
  
Lawyers: *extra crispy*  
  
Everyone but Spectral and Shiro: *too afraid to o_O at anything*  
  
Spectral: *smiles innocently*  
  
Shiro: Well, carry on.  
  
Ivan: Okay...well, we've got awhile before it hits 12:00...what are we gonna do?  
  
Picard: How could we adequately fill 6 hours, anyway?  
  
Schala85: 6 hours?!  
  
Shiro: They're 3 hours behind here.  
  
Shelly: They'd have to be 4 hours behind.  
  
Shiro: No, 3 hours. Ivan just forgot to fix the clock back after Daylight Savings Time ended.  
  
Picard: *counting on his fingers* Then we need to adequately fill 5 hours.  
  
Everyone else: Oh...  
  
Mia: How about a talent show?  
  
Jenna: Yeah!!!  
  
Picard: Talent show? What's a talent show?  
  
Saturos: Do they not have those in Lemuria?  
  
Ivan: They have them in your cult?  
  
Menardi: Just because we studied with some extremely powerful adepts does NOT make us cultists!!!  
  
Ivan: Yeesh, sorry...  
  
Garet: FBM!!!  
  
Ivan and CC Fiona: Where?! WHERE?!  
  
Hiltz and GF Raven: *hit the FBM with a full blast of anti-fangirl spray*  
  
Half of the FBM: *keel over, dead*  
  
The other half of the FBM: *keep running, because they're guys, not at Ivan, but at GF Raven and Hiltz*  
  
Shiro: *gives a can to Ivan*  
  
Ivan: *sprays it everywhere, and hits Felix*  
  
Shiro: Not good...  
  
Spectral: Nope, not good at all.  
  
Shiro: Can you imagine their children?  
  
Spectral: *is sickened by the thought*  
  
Ivan: Our children won't be ugly, they'll be...whaddaya mean OUR CHILDREN?!  
  
Shiro: If you hit a guy with that, they'll fall deeply in love with you. Eventually, they'll become a girl...  
  
Jenna: You mean...my big brother's gonna be...my big sister?! *faints*  
  
Felix: Am I gonna have to wear a dress?  
  
Mia: I hope not...  
  
Isaac: Ditto.  
  
Stoller: What are FBM?  
  
GF Karl: I think FBM is short for "fans of a blonde midget".  
  
Stoller: Oh...  
  
Hiltz and GF Raven: *are busy being glomped by the other half of the FBM* Will somebody help us already?!  
  
Shiro: Biowolf, Fire Fox, those fans are glomping YOUR men. Are you gonna let them get away with that?  
  
Biowolf and Fire Fox: No!!!  
  
Shiro: You're going to make them stop, aren't you?  
  
Biowolf and Fire Fox: Yes!!!  
  
Shiro: You're going to hurt them, aren't you?  
  
Biowolf and Fire Fox: Yes!!!  
  
Shiro: You're going to tear their arms right from the sockets and beat those fans to death with them!!!  
  
Biowolf and Fire Fox: YES!!! *smear war paint on their faces*  
  
The other half of the FBM: *run for their lives*  
  
Biowolf and Fire Fox: *chase after them, catch up, and annihilate them just like Shiro said they would*  
  
Shiro: *wipes a tear from his eye, proud of them*  
  
Picard: Talent show, people, talent show!!!  
  
GF Raven: Oh shut up.  
  
Shiro: I wouldn't mess with him, Raven...  
  
GF Raven: Why not?  
  
Picard: *points his staff at GF Raven* Ice Storm!!!  
  
Shiro: That's why...  
  
GF Raven: *is a block of ice*  
  
Fire Fox: I'll help you, Raven!!! *tries to melt the ice by glomping him*  
  
Everyone but Fire Fox, Shiro, and Spectral: o_O  
  
Spectral: *picks up the flamethrower and points it at them*  
  
Everyone but Fire Fox, Shiro, and Spectral: *stop*  
  
Ivan: *is being glomped by Felix* A little help here, please!!!  
  
Shiro: Sheba, are you gonna allow someone who let you fall off Venus Lighthouse glomp your man?  
  
Sheba: Not a chance!!! *beats Felix up until the Anti-Fangirl spray wears off*  
  
Felix: Where am I? What was I doing?  
  
Shiro: You're at Ivan's Dance Club, and you were trying to make out with him.  
  
Felix: D'you mean he accidentally hit me with Anti-Fangirl spray instead of some FBM's?  
  
Everyone but Felix, Shiro, and Spectal: o_O  
  
Spectral: *points the flamethrower at them*  
  
Everyone but Felix, Shiro, and Spectral: *stop*  
  
(the talent show started, and ended well. Shiro and Sir Magus sang about 3 songs, but they had a right to, because they played the instruments for everyone who sang)  
  
Ivan: Well, we only wasted 1 hour, so I guess we should dance.  
  
Everybody there: *does so*  
  
(the dancing went well. Shiro and SM provided some of the entertainment, but Garet did most of it, seeing as he's the DJ)  
  
Shiro: *looks at his watch* Alright guys, 2 more hours.  
  
Garet: I'm hungry...  
  
Ivan: Well then, let's eat.  
  
(they did so)  
  
Plink: Well I'm full. We still got an hour and a half, so let's dance some more.  
  
Garet: I'm full too.  
  
Isaac: You? Full?  
  
Garet: Yes. I'm full.  
  
Jenna: You? Full?!  
  
Garet: Yes!!! I'm full!!!  
  
Felix: YOU?! FULL?!  
  
Garet: YES!!! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE?!?!?!  
  
Felix: Because you're YOU!!! You're NEVER full!!!  
  
Garet: ...Fine...it's time for a slow song...  
  
Shiro: And I thought Prozen used too many bored marks...  
  
Garet: *uses the STPDG on him*  
  
Shiro: ...DON'T use MY Deathglare.  
  
Garet: Fine. *starts the song*  
  
Stoller: Schala, may I have this dance?  
  
Schala85: Sure.  
  
Hiltz: Wanna dance, Biowolf?  
  
Biowolf: Yeah!!!  
  
Spectral: Reise, d'you feel like dancing?  
  
Reise: Of course.  
  
GF Karl: May I have the honor of dancing with you?  
  
Shelly: *blushes* Sure.  
  
Shiro: Would you dance with me, Fiona?  
  
GF Fiona: Okay!!!  
  
GF Raven: *still shivering* F-F-Fire Fox...w-will y-you d-d-dance with m-me?  
  
Fire Fox: *casts flame on him* Alright!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Fiona, may I dance with you?  
  
CC Fiona: Alright!!!  
  
Alex: Elena? Will you dance with me?  
  
Elena: Alright.  
  
CC Prozen: Would you like to dance with me, Plink?  
  
Plink: Yeah!!!  
  
Isaac: *holds up a sign that says "Will you dance with me?" and points to Akiko*  
  
Akiko: Any time.  
  
(they danced. All the girls got kisses, which made Felix happy, because Alex was too busy kissing Elena to kiss Jenna, because he does NOT support Alex/Jenna)  
  
Ivan: Finally, it's countdown time!!! Everyone get near the TV!!!  
  
Everyone else: *does so*  
  
Ivan: *turns the TV on*  
  
Guy on the TV: Everyone's on edge, counting down. Everyone at home should be on edge too.  
  
Clock that the TV keeps motioning to: *hits 20 seconds*  
  
Everyone at the Dance Club: *is prepared*  
  
Clock that the TV keeps motioning to: *hits 10 seconds*  
  
Everyone at the Dance Club: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! *confetti shoots off everywhere and the dance lights come on. The infamous DDR machine is revealed and starts playing "End of the Century".  
  
Hiltz: It's not the End of the Century, it's just 2003!!!  
  
Shiro: Does that matter right now?  
  
Hiltz: I don't guess so...  
  
Shiro: Well then shut up and be happy!!!  
  
Ivan: Amen!!! Happy New Year!!!  
  
(the celebration continued until about 5:00 in the morning, but then everyone had to go)  
  
Shiro: Well, we all hate to just leave like this, but it won't be pretty if we stay out too late. Most of us DO have to worry about our parents, y'know?  
  
Ivan: Yeah, I understand. See ya on Valentine's Day?  
  
Shiro: Have it ready for us.  
  
Ivan: Alright!!!  
  
(everyone said their goodbyes and Shiro sent everyone their separate ways with the Magical Author's Pen®)  
  
Back at home...  
  
Shiro: Everyone's gone but us, guys.  
  
Sir Magus: Yeah.  
  
The Zoids characters: Can we go to bed now?  
  
Shiro: You guys live with SM. I'll send all of you home with him.  
  
The Zoids characters: Okay.  
  
Shiro: *sends them all home* Happy New Year!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Happy New Year to you too!!!  
  
~***~  
  
Well, that was...interesting...I guess I'll shut up now...happy late birthday to Plink...Happy New Year, and don't overdo it on the eggnog. I swear, that stuff CAN get you drunk...bye... 


End file.
